Mission Impossible
by Little Tsu
Summary: Reno Sinclair is a Turk that works for the Shinra mafia. When a rivaling family has been protecting the people of the town & ruining business for the Shinras for far too long, it's now Reno's assignment to go undercover as a new bodyguard for the heiress and eliminate her. Problem is,...he didn't expect to run into a snag in the job...A snag that was also Yuffie's guard...(AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Little Tsu: Ok so...Years ago, at the end of my AU Final Fantasy story, 'My World', I commented that I might someday put up a story that would revolve around Reno &amp; HIM...gettin' the girl. Well, this story is it...I hope. This is another AU, but of a different manner than how my other was. Turks are in this, but they're more towards...a group that does the dirty work for a mafia rather than a corporation; Shinra bein' the mafia. Anyways, lets jus' pray this turns inta somethin' at least halfway decent...x.x"_

**Mission Impossible**

**Ch:1**

_**{Reno's POV}**_

_'Man, this bites. Doesn' the bossman know how early it is, yo? It's like six in the damn morning...'_

Ok, so maybe I was exagerating a little bit on the time frame. It was actually around eight-thirty, but it felt a hell of a lot earlier than that cause I was not only out most of the night at a bar and looking for a girl to hook up with for the night along with drinking, I was also dealing with a damn hangover. Maybe I should cut back on my drinking...Ha!...Yeah right...Not in this lifetime...

As I arrived at the door that lead into my boss' office, I kicked at the door a bit in a lazy fashion in my own version of knocking before letting myself in. "Yo bossman. What's up with the wake up call? I thought I had the day off since I did such a bang up job on my last run..." Dark eyes glanced over at me, only to narrow while the second set of eyes - blue - held their usual calm look, though they held barely a trace of amusement at apparently my choice of words. It was only when the long, black haired man in the black suit - Tseng - spoke up, did I decide to stiffle the yawn that threatened to bubble up. After all, I wasn't about to 'ask' for a beating just cause I didn't act 'professional'.

"I did not state myself in those words and on top of that, I had informed you that you could have that day off if nothing came up. I would not have ordered your presense here if Master Shinra did not request you personally..."

"Aw, you requested me personally? I'm touched. Really...Now can ya explain why I'm here and without my partner, Rude? Dude's usually always given orders for the same job, yo."

The blond haired man that sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together and resting against his chin actually chuckled a bit at that. Huh...Guess he finds me entertaining or something. "I asked specifically for you, alone, Reno Sinclair, because you are the best at dealing with...women." Ok, now he's definately got my attention. "I need you to assassinate this girl here in the picture. Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Godo Kisaragi and the heir to a rivaling family. However, this mafia actually helps those that need it and protects this city. Quite frankly, it's bad business for me."

At being handed the picture, I took it and gave the girl in said photo a hard look. "So lemme get this straight...Ya want me to take this girl out that's in the picture? If you're so worried about your whole 'operation' going down under, why not just put a hit on her old man too?" Glancing up from the picture, it was easy that I had a bit of confusion in my teal gaze. After all, it didn't quite make much sense **just** to take out the girl and leave the current head of the family alive, right? Right.

"Because Godo Kisaragi has fallen ill as of late and has become bedridden. He doesn't have much time left and will be handing his daughter the reigns before he passes on. I need you to go undercover, acting out as a new bodyguard and gain their trust. Once done, get her alone and kill her. With both out of the way, the entire family will be finished because Yuffie will be the last of the Kisaragi bloodline." Rufus then narrowed his eyes towards me a bit to show how serious he really was about this job I'd been given. "I'm counting on you Reno. You are my best Turk, so you had best not fail me..."

Smirking faintly towards this, I gave a slightly playful salute towards that and pocketed the photo as I turned around to leave the room. "Got it bossman. Won't let ya down, yo." As I headed down the halls to where my room was so I could pack for the apparently long term assignment, I fished out the photo from my opened navy blue suit jacket pocket and gave it a look over again. I had to admit that the target was kinda cute in that tomboy, 'rough around the edges' sorta way. However, at a closer look at the picture, I noticed someone else in it as well that was standing in the background. It was a young looking girl with really long dark hair and what looked like a ninja attire. It was only a side view of her and she was too far in the background to really get a good look, but something in the back of my mind told me that she was gonna be trouble for me during this job...

By the time I arrived at the manor, it was about eleven-fifteen. Reason it took so long is cause I had to pack, of course, but also cause of the fact that the damn place was on the other side of the town of Midgar! I was now in a place that had been called the Wutai District. Why was it called that? Well, that was this Kisaragi family's doing. They came here from their homeland a generation or two ago, which had been called Wutai. Ever since they made themselves comfortable here in Midgar, well, they pretty much bought this part of the town and called it the 'Wutai District'. Of course,...that still didn't stop their meddling in the rest of the town apparently since Rufus Shinra was complaining about it.

Staring up at the huge wooden gates, I spied a few security cameras before sighing softly to myself. This might prove to be a bit more complicated if this whole estate had those. Shaking my head lightly to clear my thoughts, I pulled myself into total undercover mode and reached out as I hit the buzzer on the intercom. After a moment, a voice called out from it, but it definately wasn't a dude on the other end. "Who are you and state your business here pretty boy."

Pretty boy? Oh this lady had some spunk to her. Wonder if she was a looker cause if so, she was just my type, heh. "Name's Reno. I'm here as a new bodyguard for the little heiress to the 'throne'." There was silence on the other end after I said this, but then there seemed to be a bit of arguing in the background on the other end of it. A moment later, the person on the other side spoke up, but this time, it was a dude that sounded way too professional and serious.

"You may enter..."

Shifting my bag more comfortably on my shoulder as the double gates began to open inward, my eyes actually widened a bit at the sight before me. Cobblestone walkway, green as hell grass without even a speck of weeds or brown anywhere, and the manor?...Very ancient Wutainese dojo kinda style. Outside halls, sliding doors, the whole shabang. These guys were apparently big on tradition. Snapping out of it, I stepped through the gates before they could close on me and continued to glance around. It was only when a man in a black leather outfit and red cloak walked over to me did I stop looking around and practically gawking. Drifting my gaze onto the man, he looked to be a few years older than myself with long black hair, messy bangs that were held in place by a red bandana around his forehead, and rather creepy blood red eyes. The hell was this dude? A vampire?! "Yo. Name's Reno."

"...Yes, you had already stated that over the comlink..."

"Uh right. And who are you exactly?"

"...Vincent Valentine...I took work as a bodyguard in protecting this manor and those within it..."

Okayyy...This guy was even more creepy than I first thought a moment ago. "Well, it was nice meeting ya, but I gotta go find the lord of this place so he knows I'm here and then get my assigned room." Actually, I just really wanted to get my distance from this guy. So with as much of a casual, motionless wave as I could pull off to this guy, I walked around him and wandered to the outter halls. Even as I did, I could still feel his eyes practically burning a hole into the back of my head! Dude, what the hell, yo?!

Ten minutes later and I'm **still** looking for that damn room. This place is only one story, but it's so freaking huge and made up of more than one building. As I continued to try and find my way to this Godo's room, I found myself in the backyard instead where it was a really big yard full of green and had plants scattered all over that I guess were native of Wutai cause I'd never seen them before. What got my attention though was the suddenly yell and cry, only to then hear what sounded like something hitting the ground. Blinking slightly at this, quickly caught sight of the cause of those sounds. Standing there in the distance was the very girl that I was sent here as my target, but that wasn't all. In fact, she was the one that was on the ground as she was apparently the one that fell. Standing above her was what really grabbed me. Dark blue ninja attire with a lavender sash around the waist, white stockings, ninja sandals, a single dark blue glove on her right hand that halted just below her elbow and only had a single hole around her middle finger, a band around the upper part of that same arm, lightly tanned skin, and long dark hair that was tinted blue in the sun's light held up in a high ponytail by a big lavender bow. Only thing I couldn't tell from this distance was her eye color. It was the girl I saw in the background of the photo I was given by Rufus...

"Gawd! Liri! You're supposed to let me win in this you know!"

"Now why would I do that? If I let ya win everytime, that'd defeat the purpose of me trainin' ya Yuffs. Hn?" Well, I finally got noticed and probably not in the good way. I may not beable to tell her eye color, but I could definately tell she was glaring at me even at this distance. Speaking of which,...ninja girl coming my way. Straightening up my stance to my full height, I soon arched a brow as the girl halted in front of me. Huh...She's a shorty, but a damn cute one...And her eyes are blue grey. "Hey! Pretty boy." The sound of snapping fingers in my face snapped me out of my thoughts as I blinked slightly and locked my own teal gaze with hers.

Ohhh, if looks could kill...

"What's up beautiful?"

"You tell me pretty boy. The hell are ya doin' out here instead of reportin' in to Master Kisaragi of your arrival?" The glare she continued to give me along with her posture with her hands fisted onto her hips definately gave off the 'I can kick your ass' vibe and hot damn, if that wasn't a turn on...Speaking of which, it took me a moment, but the girl's voice and the 'pretty boy' comment made me realize that the chick before me was the very one that acted so spunky over the com. Well, well...She was a looker after all...

The snapping of fingers in my face again, brought me out of my thoughts as I quickly lashed out and grabbed her hand into my larger one; a flirtacious smirk now on my features. "This 'pretty boy's' got a name, yo. It's Reno. Now why don't you tell me yours gorgeous?"

"I don't tell perverts my name ya lech." Yanking her hand out of mine, I casually shove my hands back into my jacket pockets as I arch a brow playfully at the 'bite' she had on her. Maybe this assignment won't be such a bore after all. "If you're so damn lost, the master's room is in that building there. Third door down the front hall."

Glancing behind myself to see where she was pointing, I nod my head lazily and gave her and the little heiress a playful salute as I back away. "Gotcha. I'll catch both you ladies later." As I turned around fully now and head off, I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard the complaining of my actual target towards how she didn't need another bodyguard and that she could protect herself just fine. Ohhh, this job was gonna definately be worth it cause not only would I get this job done, I might actually get in another form of action while I'm at it. After all, that mystery girl with the mouthy little heiress was hot when riled and I wouldn't be Reno Sinclair if I didn't try to get a piece of that while here undercover...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok so yeah. That's the start. This'll be an AU with a mafia-esque feel ta it with Reno of all Turks goin' inta undercover. With him on this job, well,...anyone that knows Reno well enough, knows there's bound ta be plenty of chaos &amp; trouble. lol_

_Anyways, hope ya enjoyed &amp; gimme feedback please. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Tsu: ...I wonder if there are other writers out there that are workin' on like...6-10 different incomplete stories at once...Hopefully I'm not the only one alone in the whole "keep getting ideas for new stories" bit...x.x"_

_Anywho, next chap of this one._

**Ch: 2**

Ok so good news, I finally found this Kisaragi leader's room...

Bad news...?

He's an old codger!

Sitting with my legs uncomfortably under me on a cushion that was on the floor, I tried my best to listen to everything he was telling me as far as rules that were around this place and the responsibilities I'd be having along with some other boring crap. My mind started to wander after we got to the whole 'no shoes allowed in the house' rule. If I wasn't supposed to earn this guy's trust, I woulda asked him how an old geezer like him ended up with a daughter that's only like sixteen! Was the wife young too?!

It was then that I noticed it was silent again and I pulled my attention back onto the sickly leader before me. For someone so ill, he sure could still look stern as all hell. Why do I get the feeling this'll be like dealing with a much older Tseng...?

"Now that we have covered everything, do you have any questions Sinclair?"

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah actually, I do have a few. It's about some of the people that work for you, yo."

"Questions about my subordinates?" The old man's brows knitting in that almost suspicious manner was definately a look Tseng gave me whenever he thought I caused trouble somewhere...Which was more often than I care to admit.

"Yeah. For one, what's with the damn vampire that can walk in sunlight, yo?! And two,...who's the hot ninja chick with the little heiress?"

Well, he wasn't giving me a suspicious look anymore...Now he was giving me a look as if I'd grown another head. Not that I totally don't blame him...I did just call one of his bodyguards a vampire, heh.

"Well, for one,...that _'vampire'_ as you so call him is Vincent Valentine as I'm sure he had already informed since you came across him. He has been one of this family's best bodyguards for seven years now. He has protected this family and especially my daughter dutifully. As for the ninja girl, I suppose you are refering to Lirin Hisagi..."

"Hm? Lirin, eh?"

The leader nodded his head once before continuing on I guess explaining things further for me. "She's skilled in taijutsu and ninja weaponry so she could be classed as such based on that and the attire she prefers to wear, but she's also an assassin just as Valentine is. However, unlike Valentine, who is in his late twenties, Hisagi is only seventeen; a year older than my daughter, Yuffie. Because of this, she is the one who stays at my daughter's side the most and assists in her training to become a skilled combatant so that she can one day take over this family...Though I admit Yuffie seems to be lacking in the knowledge that a mafia leader needs in order to run the business successfully..." He then sighed and coughed a bit before giving me a tired look. "If that is all you wish to ask then you're excused Sinclair. Go get settled into your new room and then feel free to explore a bit before dinner to get a sense on where everything is..."

"Right-o. Got it, yo." Rising up onto my feet, my legs were almost screaming at me. How the hell long was I stuck in that position?! My legs are asleep!

It was about half an hour later, but my legs were no longer asleep and I was all unpacked and settled into my new room. For a mansion that looked more like an old fashioned dojo, the rooms were pretty big and nice. The Kisaragi mafia, or should I call them yakuza, sure knew how to treat their subordinates so they were comfortable. Giving my room one last looksie to make sure all my things were put away and the stuff that I don't want anyone to find is hidden, I turned around and left my room; sliding the door closed behind me. Once slid shut, I took in a deep breath before releasing it quickly and shoved my hands into my pants pockets.

Now to take a look around and memorize where all those surveillance cams are in this place. Wonder if this place is bugged...Crap...Probably is.

As I walked around, whistling some random little tune, I was making sure to put everything I saw to memory. Rule #1 of being in my line of work, learn everything you can about where your mission'll take you and the target or targets as well. It's one of the keys to a successful mission and despite my laid back, exceedingly attractive appearance, I am totally thorough and good at my job.

While I was taking the time to figure out where each door led to, one door actually causing me to quickly close right afterwards due to a certain vampire giving me a look that could kill, I suddenly halted in my tracks as I had turned down into another hallway. Glancing around for a moment, I waited in silence before I heard it again. It was faint, but that was definately the sound of grunting and something being hit. Wondering where it was coming from, I slipped further down the hall, noticing that the sounds were getting louder. I soon found the room where the sounds were coming from and slid the door open without so much as even knocking. When I did though, I had to force every bit of control I had not to jolt as a kunai suddenly whizzed by my face a little too close for comfort and lodged itself into the edge of the door.

Standing there before me with a pissed off look on her features was none other than the cutie with the attitude. Judging from the number of kunai that was lodged within a training dummy that was in the large room and the one that barely missed **me**, it made me silently glad that she didn't have anymore on hand. Unfortunately for me, with the look she was giving me right now, I don't think that would matter.

Know the saying 'curiosity kill the cat'?

...Right now I'm really glad I'm not a cat or I'd already be one seriously dead kitty cat.

"The hell d'ya want? Didn' anyone ever teach ya how to freakin' knock?"

Gulping faintly at this, I managed to calm back down and decided to attempt at charming my way out of this mess...Which could go either way. Either I charm myself onto her good side despite how bad I was starting off with her...

...Or she grabs that damn naginata that I see her slowly inching towards that's on the wall behind her. Shit!

Lifting my hands up in front of me as a sign of peace, I quickly started to speak. "Woah woah. No need to get all physical here, yo. I recently got all completed with the debriefing with the old man on my responsibilities here and also unpacking in my new room. He told me to take a looksie around the place to get a feel of where everything is, yo. My being here is totally innocent." Watching her slowly lower her hand when it had been just inches away from the extremely sharp looking spear, I couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief.

Now if only she'd stop giving me the glare of death, this would be great!

"So uh...what is this room? A training area for us bodyguards? There sure are a number of different weapons along with stuff for what looks like hand to hand combat and all." It was true. there were a variety of different weapons to train with around this massive room and off to the far side, there was even a punching bag and a fight ring...Just how massive **is** this room to have fit **that** in there and still have all this room?!

"We only use most of these weapons for training in order to hone our skills..." Shifting her weight onto her right leg more as her arms crossed over her chest, she seemed to be slightly calming down around me, though I could easily tell she could probably kick my ass if I were to try anything. The thought of that fit, yet slender, curvy body being so close within reach actually caused me mentally smirk. Maybe getting my ass handed to me wouldn't be so bad if it meant the chance to cope a feel.

"...Wonder how flexible she is..."

"What was that?"

Shit! Did I just say that out loud?! Bringing my gaze back up onto her face, the look in her blue grey eyes told me all I needed to know. I had totally said that last part out loud. "Uh...I mean. Well, I was told you're this skilled ninja assassin type of girl by the old man. So that means ya gotta be pretty flexible to even perform at least half the moves ya know, right?"

"Tch...Of course I gotta be flexible. If I wasn' fit, then I wouldn' beable to protect Yuffie or Lord Kisaragi either. I'd fail as a bodyguard." She then suddenly went from glaring to almost thoughtful before a sudden look appeared in her gaze that I could really only describe as the "whoever receives it is screwed" look. "Since you're **so** curious,...lets just see what you're made of pretty boy. You show me that and you'll see just how good I am at what I do." With that, the girl began to head over to the ring as she leaped up over the ropes.

Thinking towards the pros and cons on this situation for only a second, I finally shrugged and walked towards the ring. "Why not? Ya only live once so I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth, yo." Climbing into the ring, I went to the corner that mirrored the one she stood in before she suddenly nodded her head once in the ok to begin. Both of us rushed in towards each other in the center of the ring and before I could strike out first, Lirin beat me to it as she whipped around and did a spin kick towards my gut. Quickly reacting, I brought my arms up in defense and caught her foot before it could impact. The split second expression on her face caused me to smirk cockily despite how I knew I'd most likely regret it later on.

...Make that 'regret it **now**'...

Lirin suddenly leaped up and spun again; nailing me in the side of my head with the top of her other foot. Releasing her as I was knocked to the side and into the ropes, I shook my head and rubbed where I'd gotten hit. Man, she packed a lot of power in those legs of her's and I could tell she was holding back. Gotta remind myself to be thankful for that when this little spar is over...

Getting my barings back, I pushed myself off the ropes and rushed in as I threw a punch with my left and then my right before whipping around in a spin kick of my own. Seeing that she managed to block the punches, I couldn't help but chuckle faintly to myself when I saw my kick had landed on her gut though and sent her flying backwards. The chuckle soon halted in my throat though as she backflipped in midair and landed on the ropes in a squat. Well, damn...Hm? Glancing at her stance, I blinked slightly as I realized that her pale blue wild striped panties were on show thanks to that short ninja attire of hers. Smirking faintly at this, my teal eyes narrowed as I let out a low wolf whistle. "Stripes, eh? Didn't know ya were the kinda girl that liked patterns, yo."

That instantly caused her to flush at my words and at realizing what I had seen, but when her eyes narrowed fiercely, I knew I was in for it now. Not that I'd regret it this time. The sight had definately been worth it.

As the sparring continued with both of us taking blow for blow from each other, I didn't even realize over an hour had passed till we were both sitting on the floor of the ring and panting lightly to catch our breath. Drifting my gaze towards the clock, I saw that it was probably almost time for dinner; I'm not sure when dinner is around this place. Chuckling softly to myself, I drifted my slightly exhausted gaze towards the younger girl and smiled a bit rather than my usual cocky or charming smirk. "Well, I definately know how flexible ya get be now. You're seriously one tough chick. Remind me never to doubt ya in the future when we run into any trouble and I start to think ya need help, yo."

"Ya even think I need assistance durin' fights against other groups or hired mercenaries, and you'll need to worry more about **me** kickin' your sorry ass into next week than the enemy."

Sweatdropping slightly at her response, I chuckled softly in a nervous manner before lifting my hands up a bit in a show of peace once again. "Hey, no worries here, yo. Ya totally proved that you can kick my ass or anyone elses just fine. I'd rather get on your good side and **stay** there, yo. After all, I hate it when a beautiful girl is pissed at me, heh." Despite the glare she sent my way on my last comment, I still figured it was worth it cause there was still a very faint blush that appeared on her cheeks as well. Watching her release a stubborn huff before rising up onto her feet, I remained where I was for a bit longer as she leaped out of the ring and headed for the exit.

As she got there and slid the door open, she halted for a moment and glanced over at me out of the corners of her eyes. "...Ya were pretty good yourself Sinclair...You're tougher than ya look..." With that, she stepped out and slid the door closed behind her.

Sighing softly, I fell back to lay there on my back as I stared up lazily at the ceiling. This mission was gonna be a challenge with a girl like her here, but I don't think it was anything I couldn't handle. I had to admit though...

...I needed to be careful around that Lirin chick or I'd find myself getting into something deep that I didn't think I'd beable to get out of...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok so yeah. That's the 2nd chap of this one. Hope ya liked it. Review ta lemme know what ya think. Thanks a bunch._


End file.
